Tales of Hetalia: the Novel
by Red-White Roses
Summary: When the Allies took a visit to a library during WW2, they expected to find books that the Axis had read. What they didn't expect was getting sucked into a whole different world. Now stuck between a century-old war between demon and human in the battle for superior race, they have to help a young girl named Lilette find her place in Rukassia and save both warring worlds as well!
1. Chapter 1

**... Wow. I didn't update my Hetaquest story for two whole freaking weeks. Someone kill me now! *cue author bashing her head against the conveniently placed desk in front of her***

**I'm SSSSOOOOO sorry for not updating my Hetaquest story! My only excuses are school was stupid, had tons of tests and projects going on, and I had tons of homework. I promise to update Hetaquest next Friday. I got some of the next chapter typed up, so I should(emphasize "should") get it done by the weekend!**

**Anyway, you're probably wondering why the heck I'm writing ANOTHER novel. Well, I stumbled upon this awesome fan-game on youtube. I really liked this plot, so I messaged the creater/author/person if I could write it, and that amazing person said yes. So, I typed this up last week, edited/revised it this week, and I'm now uploading it right now. ****So... These are the disclaimers that the person wanted me to tell you awesome readers, and YEAH!**

**APH goes to Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Tales series go to Namco Bandai**

**the actual creater of the plotline and any OCs in the story itself go to Sailorearth10 on YOUTUBE!**

**You can watch the actual fangames of hers there. HETALIA~! On with the story^^**

...

..

.

_...There were two days in Rukassian history that overturned the tides of fate. The first day was one of slaughter and rampage. This was the day the demons of Rukassia were forced into hiding... This was the day of Queen Medusa's massacre against the human race. After being reduced to spirit form, she took the body of a human girl and used all of her power to crush the Capital. However..._

_Grimore was panting heavily. He was currently sprinting towards the castle of Rukassia. As he ran, he passed several piles of rubble- remains of the once-beautiful houses and shops that had lined the many streets of the Capital. Cries filled the smoke-filled air- shouts as the human soldiers clashed with the demons; wails of grief and sorrow from the pitiful citizens of the Capital. _

_Grimore skidded past the palace gates. The outer courtyard was completely demolished. Brickwork was strewn across the ground, fires burned brightly from various places. Grimore spied a girl in front of the gates to the inner courtyard. Anyone of ignorance would cry out to the young girl, warning her to leave. But Grimore knew better. This was no ordinary girl. Her stark white hair was proof__ that she wasn't of childish innocence__._

_Grimore ran up the stairs to the girl. Her back was turned __away from__ him.__ He called out to her._

_"Medusa! What is the meaning of this?!" __h__e demanded._

_The girl turned.__ She smiled innocently at him. __"__Meaning?" The child scoffed mockingly. "You must be blind. Can you not see how humans treat demons? For centuries, you have repressed us for being the opposite of Holy."_

_Medusa closed her eyes for a moment. "Demonic... the word is like poison to you. Well, now I get to change everything!" Her eyes flashed as she cackled. "I'll take Rukassia and establish demons as the superior race! Perhaps that shall teach you humans to respect us!"_

_Grimore stared at the fair-haired demon with undisguised disgust on his face. "You've gone mad... Not only have you destroyed the Capital… but your body..."_

_Medusa smiled sweetly. "Oh? Do you not fancy it? I thought you would… it _is _your granddaughter's..."_

"_I knew it..."_

_The demon giggled at Grimore's glare. "Hahaha! You look so furious, it's cute. I'm not afraid of you, Grimore."_

"_You don't have to be afraid of me," Grimore murmured. He spoke up for his next sentence. "You should be afraid of your fate!"_

_Grimore clasped his weary hands together, muttering a spell. Around him, a shining white pentacle flickered before disappearing. "This could cost me my life but for Rukassia… and the future of this world…"_

_Medusa stared at him with mild surprise. "Wha… you would really hurt me in her body? Your daughter and her husband… they couldn't lay a finger on me! Killing them was simple… killing _you _will not be any harder…"_

"_I care for Jane," Grimore replied calmly. "… but that will not stop me from destroying you, Medusa! The demon race will pay for your crimes!"_

_At that moment, two large flares of light fell from the sky. They fell upon Medusa before dissipating. She staggered. "What-! What is this?!"_

_Grimore ignored her, murmuring, "Spirits born of the otherworldly land… fulfill your ancient pact of the goddess… By the power of the tome infused with the elements and blessed by Uli…"_

_Medusa stared at him, dumbstruck. She took a shaky step backward.. "He… he can't be serious," she whispered. _

"_I, Grimore, summon thee to protect Rukassia!" He raised his hands, yelling his hopes to the crimson red sky. "Come forth, Eight Judges of the Cosmos!"_

_It happened in a matter of seconds. The courtyard was set aglow in flickering white light, shining rays dancing about. Medusa screamed. "Argh-!"_

_The light vanished. Grimore was dumbstruck, shocked. His knees gave way underneath him. "Ugh… it… didn't… work?" Medusa stood there, frozen. Eventually, she began to giggle. "… heh… haha…" Her cries eventually morphed into a hybrid of evil laughter and a hysterical scream. "Haha, yes! Don't you see? The demons are the ones with the absolute religious truth! Uli is forever asleep and your Judges have neglected you!"_

_She shrieked joyously, her voice dripping with victory and utter arrogance. "I dedicate this victory to you, my lord Hades!" As Medusa continued to scream hysterically, Grimore heard a voice. It was quiet, soft._

_(N-No! I… I won't let you!)_

_Medusa abruptly stopped, her face contorted in shock, rage, and fear. "Hah-! You-!"_

_(Medusa! You've gone far enough!)_

_Grimore stood up shakily. He whipped his head around, haltingly searching for the source of the barely distinguishable voice. "That voice… J-Jane?"_

_The voice answered gently. (Grandfather… your spell granted me a bit of time…)_

_Medusa snatched at her clothing, as if attempting to rip out Jane's voice and crush it to oblivion. "Aarrgh-! Stay back!"_

_(No! This was… my fault… I'm going to fix it!)_

"_You fool!" Medusa shrieked angrily. "Killing me will send our souls and this body to Oblivion!"_

_Jane answered, her voice calm. (I know… you said it yourself, Medusa… I must pay for my sins…)_

_A pentacle flickered around Medusa faintly. (I'm going to destroy you with my Holy energy! Uli! Grant me your prayer!) Rings of energy and soft white light surrounded Medusa. She screamed in pain, fear, and anger. "Aaah!"_

_Grimore took a step forward. "Jane!"_

_Medusa coughed violently. "You… little… Jane!"_

_The demon queen collapsed. The snowy hair darkened to a plain brown color. Jane slumped against the floor, her image flickering. Grimore ran to her side. He gripped Jane's hand. "Jane! Are you… alright?"_

_Jane's breaths came in faint gasps, her chest fluttering. She weakly squeezed his hand."…I… Grandfather… I'm so sorry…"_

"_What's happening to you?" Grimore asked. His heart felt like it was going to break._

_His granddaughter smiled. "Remember…? My body… and soul… are to be trapped in Oblivion… forever…"_

_Grimore shook his head. "… No.. this shouldn't have happened…"_

_Jane gripped his hand tightly. Her eyes brimmed with tears, shining brightly in the light of the descending sun."It's my fault… for believing in such an ideal… Grandfather… I'm sorry… and I love you… Goodbye."_

_Jane faded away. Grimore felt a single tear slide down his cheek. "… I too… am feeling weak… My soul will be bound to the tome but… My end is here… please… Judges please… protect our world…_

…

_.._

_._

_And the second of these days… is today._

Alfred yawned, bored. The Allies were currently in a library, searching for books. And no, not to check them out. One of them heard a rumor that the Axis had been at this very library. Naturally, they were here to search for clues on why the Axis Powers had even been here in the first place. Alfred spotted Francis. He walked up to him.

"Hehe," Francis laughed. He was currently engrossed in reading a book. Alfred glanced at the cover, curious.

"Whatcha reading?"

Francis looked up. "Oh… nothing…"

Alfred cocked his head. "By nothing, do you mean it's got nothing to do with the Axis forces?"

Francis pouted. "Oh, don't be such a grouch! See, see-look!"

Alfred quickly backed away from him. "… This is one of your perverted fantasy books- Yup, I was right."

Francis waved off that very minor detail. "Yes, but look how pretty all of the girls are!"

"Ahem-!" Alfred and Francis jumped. They turned. Arthur stood at the doorway, impatiently tapping the floor with his foot.

"Are you two finding the books are you supposed to be searching for?"

Francis pouted. "Fine… I'll start looking…"

As Francis half-heartedly starting flipping through books, America walked over to Ivan. He had just set a book down.

"Ivan, did you find anything?" Alfred asked. Ivan shook his head.

"Nothing interesting yet… and you?"

Alfred sighed. "Same…"

"Well, you better get back to work then," Ivan replied. He promptly went back to searching through the piles of books around him. Alfred pouted. _I was going to tell you that,_ he thought.

Alfred browsed the books. During his search, he accidently bumped into Yao. "Oops, sorry bro…"

Yao sighed. "Why is history always so full of sadness?"

Alfred patted the smaller man on the shoulder. "Hang in there. Remember why we're fighting this war."

"I know… But you know, this got me thinking, aru."

Alfred looked at him curiously. "Oh?"

"I've lived for over four thousand years and warfare is something that's really changed, aru. What with technology and different commanders, it's all different."

As Yao continued to sigh, depressed, America smiled encouragingly. "But one thing remains the same: the cause."

Yao nodded. "But it _is_ sad, isn't it, aru? That all wars start off as a disagreement?"

America shook his head. "I wouldn't call this war a disagreement… it's way too intense."

"I suppose you're right."

After leaving Yao still contemplating war and history, Alfred found Arthur at his spot near the staircase. He looked at him.

"So, what have you found?"

"Not much… what about you?"

Arthur pointed his thumb down the stairs. "I've called the librarian to bring more books. Hopefully, he can find something that the Axis might have read."

A voice rang out from the bottom of the staircase. "Mister Arthur! I have your books!" The elderly librarian came up to the second floor of the building. In his hands was a single, leather-backed book.

"… Just one book?" Alfred asked. He felt a little disappointed.

"I am absolutely positive the Axis Powers read this on their last visit!" the librarian said excitedly. Yao came to the group to hear the conversation.

"Really? They read this?" he asked. The librarian nodded vigorously.

"They were captivated by it. I'm surprised that they left without taking it."

Arthur beamed at the answer. "Yes, thank you very much!"

"Go on, take a look-see!" the librarian insisted joyously. They agreed, gathering around the ancient book.

"Right… Ivan, Francis, come have a look at this!" The two quickly joined the group. Francis looked at the worn tome.

"Oh, you found something?"

"What did you find?" Ivan asked.

Arthur examined the book's cover. He frowned slightly. "Hmmm… the title's a bit smudged… I can only make the word "Rukassia" out."

Alfred stared at him. "Arthur, this is a fairy tale book."

Francis smiled. "This looks like something Feliciano would find and show the others…"

"Hm… that's odd. It's credited to no one. There isn't even a publication, date, editor, or anything," Arthur said puzzled.

"Maybe there's a secret in it! That's why the Axis Powers read it!" Alfred said excitedly. Arthur shrugged.

"It's worth a try."

"Well, let's read it already!" Yao said impatiently. Arthur opened the book to its old, yellowed pages. He read aloud to the others.

"Once upon a time, there was a world called Rukassia. In that world was another called Niflheim, home to the demons while Rukassia was home to humans. For centuries, humans and demons could not coexist and had a bitter tension between them. After the humans could develop magic, demons and humans fought over who was the most superior. The demons mastered monster control while the humans mastered the art of healing.

"Finally, the last straw broke out. The humans had a family of four: a husband, a wife, a daughter, and a grandfather who were expert mercenaries- and enemies to the demons and monsters. Queen Medusa of the demons held a grudge against the family. She set out to kill them, but was promptly defeated. Enraged with revenge, she sought the help of the weakest of the family- the daughter- Jane the Traitor. Jane foolishly sold her soul and body to Medusa for power and the Queen gladly took her body and went after the family.

"But it did not stop there. She moved onto the Capital of Rukassia, burning it down with her hellfire and help of the monsters. It was there that Grimore the Master Mage casted the Spell of Judgment on the demonic race to stop her. However, the spell failed. Thankfully, Jane was able to recover her body once more. She overpowered Medusa with her Holy energy. Jane's body and soul along with Medusa's were sent to Hades' lair of Oblivion. They were never seen from again. And the Eight Judges never appeared, leaving Rukassia without safety. Forever.

"From that that day, the demons retreated to Niflheim in fear… A demon can be easily recognized… For all demons have white hair."

"Wow," Alfred breathed. "… That's kinda scary for a fairy tale."

Arthur shrugged once. "I do not see why the Axis forces would be so entranced by this book…"

"That's because they thought that Rukassia was fake," the librarian answered. The Allied forces turned toward the elderly man. The five of them forgot that he was still in the room.

"Excuse me?" Arthur asked.

"That story you read is not some fairy tale," the librarian said quietly. "Everything and everyone is real. This is no fairytale book. It is a record of events from the past of Rukassia."

"That's impossible!" Yao cried out. The librarian chuckled.

"Hehe… Let me show you."

The elderly man murmured strange sounds not from any language the Allies had ever heard. White lights flashed around him, and he was now clothed in a glossy, azure blue cloak decorated with golden symbols. The Allies stared at him in silent shock.

"What was that!?" Arthur yelped.

"Dude, that was totally freaky!"

The once librarian-now weird medieval sage swept his arms in a gesture. "You see… I too was a great mage like my brother Grimore, but I escaped to this world. I waited centuries until the time was right and now… I can finish what my dear brother had started!"

"Started? Francis asked. "What are you talking about?!"

"It is time for you to fulfill your duty… and… to end these two wars."

The old man muttered quietly to himself. A white pentacle glowed at his feet before dissipating. The group took a step back, startled.

"What was that, aru!?"

"Was that magic?" Ivan asked in wonder.

The librarian nodded. "Yes… I have faith that you'll save our world. By the power granted to me… I send you all to the world of Rukassia!"

The room began to glow a blinding white. Alfred could feel a tug, as if being sucked in. He shut his eyes, grabbing on to something, which yelped in turned.

"AAAHHHH!" They all screamed.

The room flashed, and they were gone. The librarian walked up to the spot where the countries had once stood. The book was at his feet. He picked it up.

"And… as for this book… well… they may need this so I'll send it over as well." He waved his hand over the book, and it vanished. "Good luck… all of you… I know you will do just fine."

She pulled her long black cloak tighter around her, shivering against the chilly air of the woods. The cloaked girl continued to walk along the forest path when she spotted two unconscious men. She stopped for a moment, startled.

"Ah!" she yelped. She managed to calm down and hurried over to them. "A-Are they alright?"

The girl stooped down next to the still bodies. She contemplated whether or not to stay with the two until they awoke. "…I really should be going but…"

One of the men stirred. He groaned. "…hmm…Mmmm…"

She leaped to her feet. "Ahh-!" the girl shrieked softly. She froze for a moment.

"…Umm… well… I t-think they'll be fine," she stammered. She continued to walk down the path, mentally forcing her to not look back. "They're men… men are always fine… haha… they'll… be… fine…"

**REVIEW~! It makes author happy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! It's me again! Sorry for uploading this chapter late! I think I have a somewhat schedule on how I'm going to update Tales of Hetalia and Hetaquest. First Tales of Hetalia one week, then Hetaquest the other. So... Every two weeks. This is a rough idea on how I'm going to update. I have absolutely no idea if I'll stick to it =_=**

**APH goes to Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Tales series go to Namco Bandai**

**the actual creater of the plotline and any OCs in the story itself go to Sailorearth10 on YOUTUBE!**

**You can watch the actual fangame of hers there. HETALIA~! On with the story^^  
**

"C'mon you git! Wake up!"

Alfred snapped his eyes open. Arthur was currently shaking him frantically, trying to arouse Alfred from his sleep. Alfred blinked once, then twice. He sat up, wincing at the pulsing headache currently plaguing him. He groaned, rubbing at his sore head.

"Ow… I think I landed on Nantucket…"

Arthur sighed. "I know… my head hurts. Where do you suppose we are?" he asked.

"Francis! Ivan! Yao!" Alfred yelled. Only the echoes of his loud voice answered him. "None of them are here either."

"This is not possible," Arthur murmured worriedly. "We were just inside the library…"

Alfred then remembered one small yet important detail. He nudged Arthur. "Hey, remember? That librarian! He did that weird stuff your people like to do! Wait… That means it's your fault!"

Arthur spluttered loudly, indignant at Alfred's ignorance of magic and his ridiculous accusation. "It's called magic and it is not my fault!" Alfred laughed, clapping his hand onto Arthur's shoulder. "Haha, relax dude, I was kidding. Anyway… Where do you think we are?"

Arthur looked around, taking in their surroundings. Currently, they were sitting in the middle of a small trail in a forest of tall, dark trees. Faint light filtered through the leaves, gently dappling the forest floor. His thick eyebrows furrowed as he thought for a moment.

"Wait… this looks a bit familiar…"

"Really?" Alfred asked eagerly. "Where are we then?"

"This reminds me of the forest illustrations in Rukassia…" Arthur's eyes narrowed slightly. Alfred stared at him, confused.

"What? You mean the book we were reading?"

Arthur nodded. "I knew something was up with that book," He muttered. "We were sucked in?"

Alfred slowly shook his head in disagreement. "No… that librarian did that magic…"

"Good point…" Arthur said thoughtfully. He tapped his chin repeatedly, thinking. "... Maybe we're not in the book… but Rukassia itself…"

"Well, does Rukassia even exist?" Alfred asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well, we're in it," Arthur replied. "...so... I suppose..." He groaned. "...this is very confusing."

"Besides," he went on. "He _did_ tell us that the book was a record of events meaning... Drat..." As Arthur tried to figure out whether they were in the book or the real thing, Alfred shrugged, already losing interest. "_Anyway,_ let's look around and see if we can find a way out of this forest..." Arthur nodded in agreement. "That seems fine with me."

As the two questionable traveling companions walked along the small dirt path, they looked around. The trees were tall and thick with green leaves, blocking most of the light. The lush grass grew freely, and brightly colored wildflowers bloomed here and there. A few crystal-clear ponds glittered in the sunlight. Occasionally, they would come across a steep hill and would have to make a detour off the path to go around. As they walked forward, misty fog eventually obscured their vision and led them off the path. They found their way in front of crumbling ruins. As the two glanced around, they spotted some vague stone walls, pillars, and even an iron gate. The entire site appeared to have been destroyed completely before left to its demise.

"Whoa... this place is completely torn up," Alfred breathed. Arthur nodded in agreement. "Hmm... if this is the forest, then this is the location of the old Capital. This must be a remnant of the city."

"Do you think anyone is inside?" Alfred asked curiously. Arthur shook his head. "Probably not... we might as well look around..."

"It's a little bit creepy," Alfred said. "But let's go!"

The insides of what might have been a stone palace was just as ruined as the outside. Large holes littered the ground, cautioning the two adventurers. As Alfred looked around, he spotted a figure in the drifting mist in front of them.

"Huh?" Alfred stopped for a second. The shadowy shape didn't answer. "Ah, do you live here?" he asked nervously. It still didn't speak. Meanwhile, Arthur stared at Alfred curiously, wondering on who he was speaking to. As Alfred continued to stare at the figure, the shadow in the mist solidified for a moment, revealing a cloak of black cloth. Suddenly, it fled. Alfred cried out to the retreating shape.

"Hey wait! I didn't mean to scare ya!"

Alfred chased after the shape, tugging Arthur behind him. As he ran down a creaky hallway, carefully dodging the holes, he came to an empty room. The cloaked figure was there, back turned away.

"Hey you!" Alfred called out. The stranger jumped, running down a side hallway. "Wait, don't go!" he cried out. As the footsteps of the person faded away, he pouted. "Now what?"

Alfred ran down the hallway the stranger had just been in. He came across a set of stairs, with the figure at the very top. It jumped, fleeing. Alfred ran up the staircase and down another hall. There were more stairs that he had to climb. By the time that Arthur and Alfred were up the last step, they were panting heavily. They quietly entered the last room.

The cloaked figure was at the back of the room, it's back toward them. It was kneeling in front of an altar, as if in prayer. Alfred grinned in relief. _Finally, a dead-end... _He called out to the person in front of them. "Umm... excuse me? We won't hurt you."

The figure didn't answer. Arthur took a step forward. "There's no need to run," he said in a reassuring tone. "we just need to know where we are..."

The kneeling person remained on its knees quietly. Finally it spoke in a whisper. Alfred and Arthur had to strain to hear the voice. It was feminine.

"...Please go..."

"Huh?"

"Leave!" the girl said firmly.

Arthur didn't answer, surprised at the cool tone. Alfred tried to reason with the kneeling girl. "...Please... can you help us? We promise not to tell anyone about you... or where you are-"

She cut him off. "...No thank you... please... Just leave!"

"...Just answer me this and we'll be on our way," Arthur replied wearily. "Are we in Rukassia?"

"Y-yes," the girl answered. "... You aren't from around here... are you?"

Alfred laughed. "More than you can imagine..."

She remained silent for a few moments before getting up. She turned toward the two nations. "... the nearest town is Perstity..."

"Sorry... but we're completely lost in the forest," Alfred said sheepishly. "How far is it from here?" Arthur asked.

"Perstity is a day's walk from here..."

"A day?" Alfred stared at her. "That'll take forever!"

"Alfred, hush!" Arthur scolded. He turned to the girl, inclining his head toward her in gratitude. "Thank you, we'll be on our way."

"Wh-what?" Alfred protested. "...fine..."

As they walked along the dirt trail out of the forest, Alfred grumbled. "Geez, she was so rude." Arthur nodded in agreement. "Hmph. People around here must not have any manners."

"Man, this blows," Alfred complained. "It could take FOREVER to find Perstity..."

"We better start walking... but even so, Alfred... We don't have any money and I doubt this world uses our form of currency."

"You're right... so now what, we mug someone?"

Arthur stared at him blankly, before pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "...Good God, no... we'll do it the old-fashioned way... get a job maybe and do some hard work."

"Yeah, that's _exactly_ what I want to do," Alfred said sarcastically.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Oh, quit your whining."

"Whatever. Hmm?" As they walked by a tree, Alfred made a beeline towards it. Arthur chased after him.

"Wait, Alfred!"

Alfred pointed toward the tree trunk. A "Wanted" poster decorated it. The parchment looked relatively new. "Hey look, it's a wanted poster! This is so cool! There's even a reward for... huh... 5000 Gald... what's Gald?"

"Must be their currency."

"Cool, we'll just catch the person and make easy money off the reward."

"A reward? Well..." Arthur looked rather uncertain. Alfred ignored him. "Let's see... There isn't a name... just a description. 'The criminal was seen wearing a black cloak covering their face." ... wait a minute..."

"What else does it say?" Arthur asked curiously.

"'This person is highly dangerous, capable of using magic to kill humans in mere seconds.' ..."

Arthur stared at the poster in shock. "...It can't be... the same... right?"

As they continued to stare at the poster in horror, a boy in a blue hat passed by. He stopped in front of them. "Oh, are you talking about the thief that was spotted at Perstity?" He asked curiously.

"Oh? You heard?" Arthur asked. The boy nodded offhandedly. "Oh, of course. Everyone from Perstity to Aska is aware." He cocked his head sideways at the two nations. "Why do you ask?"

"Well," Alfred replied. "we need some money and I was thinking to get the reward money."

"Reward? For capture...? Are you sure?" the boy asked.

"What can you tell us about this 'thief'?" The boy was quiet for a moment.

"...I was there when it happened... There was a thief who snuck into Perstity at night to steal something from one of the houses. However, someone heard the thief. She panicked and when the person who heard her found her, all that was seen was a flash of light. The thief was gone after that and the person was killed from that flash of light... just like that."

"And do you know what she looked like?"

"I saw a bit... I heard her voice a bit too... It was definitely a female voice yelling 'Get away,' and stuff like that."

Alfred turned to Arthur. "So... do you think it was... her?"

"... Possibly..."

"It would make sense," Alfred murmured.

Arthur nodded. "So _that's _why she wanted us to leave."

"You think you've seen her?" the boy asked.

"Possibly," Arthur answered. "we've met someone who fits the description."

"If you've seen her, perhaps you should head to Perstity... oh... but it's a long way from here."

"Where is the next town besides Perstity?" Arthur asked him. He thought for a moment.

"Aska's the next nearest but that would take you longer. Well, I should be going. Good luck."

The boy turned to walk away. When the boy vanished from view, Alfred spoke.

"Well... it adds up. She must be the thief."

"Do you think she's still there?"

"Even if she's not, it would be a good idea to head back to there. If she's a thief, we could find quality things to sell!"

Arthur stared at Alfred blankly, before rolling his eyes. "That's a terrible idea. It's even worse than you last one!" he said irritably.

"Well, I don't see you thinking of anything!" Alfred shot back defensively. "I'm the only one popping out ideas here!"

Arthur sighed. "Fine...let's go look for the thief..."

"You're giving in?"

"Well, what other choice do I have?" Arthur asked drily.

Alfred laughed. "Sweet, let's go catch ourselves a thief!"

**REVIEW~! It makes author happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi... I fail *hides in corner of depression*. Anyway, yeah, I won't bother giving you any stupid excuses. But... this chapter is more than 2500 words long! *victory sign* longest chapter on this website I ever wrote:D**

**APH goes to Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Tales series go to Namco Bandai**

**the actual creater of the plotline and any OCs in the story itself go to Sailorearth10 on YOUTUBE! ****You can watch the actual fangame of hers there. HETALIA~! On with the story^^**

"Okay, so you got all of that, right?" Arthur asked Alfred. He had just finished briefing him of their plan. America nodded carelessly.

"Yeah, yeah. Find that girl, ask her some questions, and don't scare her."

"She may be the thief," Arthur warned. "So we should be careful."

"You think the both of us could take that magic?"

Arthur shrugged as he answered, "Let's hope so… I almost can't believe we're this desperate…"

Alfred waved off that little fact. "Never mind that, let's-"

Alfred froze, staring out into space with a mixture of shock, befuddlement, and fear on his face. Arthur looked at him quizzically. He was just about to ask what was wrong, when he saw something in the corner of his eyes. A silvery, semi-transparent mass floated in front of them. Slowly, it crossed the ancient floor, eventually vanishing into the darkness. Alfred jumped back in shock once the strange thing left.

"Holy—what w-was that?!" Alfred shrieked. Arthur had to cover his ears in order to not go deaf. Arthur paled when he saw Alfred's face. He knew that look. In less than thirty seconds, Alfred was going to bolt out of the building.

"Alfred, don't! I know that look! Don't-"

Alfred quickly backed away; fear still bright in his usual cheerful blue eyes. "Screw this; I'm getting out of here!"

"Alfred! Bastard! Get back here!" Arthur yelled angrily.

Too late. Alfred ran in a random direction into the dense darkness, leaving Arthur behind to defend himself from whatever was in the crumbling ruins of the ancient castle.

"… I knew I couldn't rely on him… Shit… I'll do this myself then!"

Arthur grumbled under his breath as he made his way through the ruins, swearing to himself that the next time he saw the obnoxious American, that he would kick his sorry ass into the middle of next week.

Arthur was near the back of the building. Although the wooden planks making up the floor were still rather ancient and creaked whenever he took a step, the area that he was wandering in appeared to be more stable than the main entrance. He found himself walking down a secluded hallway.

"That coward, he must have run off somewhere…" When he reached the end of the hallway, he quietly cursed, turning around to head back. He then noticed a short corridor branching off the main hallway, with a small door at its end. He cocked his head, surprised.

"Hm? I didn't see that door…"

He walked up to it, grasping the round brass doorknob of the door. He turned it, only to find that it wouldn't budge. He rattled it, trying to open the door.

"Damn, it's locked… Hm?" Arthur heard a soft voice from behind the locked door. It sounded familiar… It was the girl from before! He strained to hear her speak.

Her voice was sad, forlorn. "To those resting in the heavens… please… Forgive me."

"The thief?" he whispered quietly.

"I… I understand that this is perhaps hopeless… After all, why would someone like you… listen to someone like me? I… I honestly didn't mean to do it… I know the weight of my sins."

_What? Is this a trick?_ Arthur thought. The girl didn't sound like she had meant to commit whatever crime she spoke of, though it was highly likely it was the one from before. Rather, she sounded like she honestly didn't mean to do it, that it was all a big mistake. Arthur then noticed a small hole in the hard wood of the door, big enough for someone to look through.

"Oh, there is a crack… I can see through here," he muttered. He peered through. The girl was kneeling at an altar, her eyes closed. The darkness made it hard to see her physical features. Her cloak was still draped around her, yet the hood was thrown back. Her hands were clasped tightly together, pressed close to her chest.

"… Maybe it's useless," the girl murmured quietly. Her voice was solemn, heavy with resignation. "Maybe… this happened because I was too naïve. I think I should've known better…"

_… Maybe this wasn't such a good idea_, Arthur thought. …_Is it possible… that she was innocent all this time? Damn, I'm so confused._

He managed to snap out of his thoughts when he noticed the girl shift slightly. Bright light from the stained glass windows surrounding the altar suddenly filtered through, bathing the room in bright light. Arthur blinked rapidly, trying to adjust his eyes to the sudden change in setting.

"Huh? What is she… That cloak… hey, maybe I can see her face now!" He squinted, but unfortunately for him, he still was half-blinded from the light.

"After all," she continued. Arthur narrowed his eyes, straining to see. Slowly, his vision cleared. When it did, Arthur nearly jumped in shock, stumbling back.

"What!?" he whispered.

Under the bright light, the girl's hair of medium length, tied back in a simple half-ponytail with one chunk of smooth hair falling over one eye. She was rather pretty, with her slim built and ocean-blue eyes. But that wasn't what had startled Arthur so badly. Her hair was pure white, the color of new-fallen snow._ For all demons have white hair…_

"Is it because of what I am?" The girl asked. "That there is no heaven or salvation for me? Only a hell named Oblivion?" She sighed sadly, casting her gaze downward. "Oh mom… It's only been a year, yet I… I am so sorry."

As she finished, Arthur backed away. "What the hell? Oh no… White hair… that's… that thief is a demon!"

He shook his head back and forth, trying to convince himself otherwise. "… No… this isn't right… did she really regret it? But demons are… no… what do I believe? The book said demons are… but she… oh, get ahold of yourself, Arthur! I just need to find Alfred and get out of here… I can't risk him-"

Of course, that's when the said American decides to run in, and exactly at the right and wrong time at that.

"Ahh!" Alfred barreled through the hallway, heading straight toward Arthur. The Englishman was sent flying.

"Ahh! What the hell!" Arthur grunted, getting up rather painfully. He was _so_ going to get back at Alfred for this. Alfred didn't notice his friend's irritation.

"A ghost! I think I saw a ghost!" Alfred wailed. He flapped his arms wildly, showing the world his obvious distress. Arthur had enough.

"Keep it DOWN!" Arthur screeched. Instantly, he regretted it. He heard a loud gasp of shock from behind the locked door.

"The demon… she heard you!" He yelled angrily at Alfred, who just stared at Arthur in surprise. He was _not_ going to take the blame for this.

"What!? It's a demon!?" Alfred was still trying to compute that piece of information into his brain. Arthur tugged at Alfred's arm desperately.

"Yes! Now, c'mon, run!"

As the duo started to flee down the hallway, the girl's voice called out from behind them. They froze. "Wait, please!"

Pattering footsteps were heard, and the sound of a door behind unlocked. She ran up to them, taking in rapid breaths. Her sapphire eyes were wide and panicked.

"Wait! Please tell me you aren't going to turn me in… are you?"

"You killed that man in Perstity…?" Arthur asked. He first wanted confirmation that the girl committed the crime.

She nodded slowly, her answer coming out in breathy stutters. "… I did… but, I didn't-"

Arthur interrupted her. "You also kicked us out of here because you didn't want anyone to find you? You know there is a reward for you-"

"I know!" She all but yelled. She stared at the ground, chest heaving, her fists tightened and stiff at her sides. She continued slowly.

"It's useless for me to keep on living anyway… and you're just after the money, aren't you? I… I know… you know what, fine… take me in. I… I'll go quietly."

Arthur narrowed his eyes at her. This was all too easy in his opinion. "… You're making this too easy. It's hard to trust you."

Tears pricked at the girl's eyes, threatening to fall and run down her face. "… I'm sorry… just… I don't know what to do!"

"… Don't you have parents?" Alfred asked softly. Arthur started. He had all but forgotten that his companion was next to him.

"No… my mom died last year... even then, she wasn't my real mom. I went back to Perstity… where I used to live, to get some food. Unfortunately, the caught me. All of a sudden, this force rises up and magic comes out of my hand.

"I…I didn't know it would kill him… I had to run before they caught me… they would have killed me once they found out I was a demon," she finished. The girl wiped away a stray tear from her cheek with her hand.

"… You're telling the truth?" Arthur asked warily. She nodded. "There's no reason for me to lie… please believe me…"

"I'm sorry," Alfred said. "We came here to… You know. The reward…"

"… I see… W-well, i-f you still w-want it…"

Arthur shook his head, his heart trembling with sympathy for the young girl. She had only been trying to survive, and made a mistake. "Heavens no… If you really didn't mean it… I suppose it would be unfair to turn you in."

"I mean you did turn us away and stuff but- MMPH!" Arthur slapped a hand to Alfred's mouth before he went on and something stupid like he usually does.

"Quiet!"

"… Who are you?" the girl asked.

Alfred pried Arthur's away from his mouth and grinned, flashing the girl his trademark smile. "Me? I'm Alfred F. Jones!"

Arthur dipped his head toward her, introducing himself. "Arthur Kirkland… pleasure to meet you. And… You are?"

"…Lilette. Lilette Einmell."

"I see. Well, Miss Einmell… your secret is safe with us. We won't tell."

Alfred nodded quickly. "Y-yeah…" Then Arthur heard Alfred murmur "Darn, I wanted that reward money," under his breath. Arthur jabbed his elbow discretely into his side as a response.

Lilette smiled, gratitude shining in her bright eyes. "Thank you… I can't express how thankful I am, really!" She thought for a moment. "… How about… would you like to stay here for the night?"

She spoke quickly, stumbling over her words. "I-I promise, I'll try to make you as comfortable as possible… you can share my bed if you want."

"Y-Your bed?" Arthur asked, startled.

"It's rather large… I'm sure it could fit the two of you quite nicely."

"Huh?" Alfred asked. "Are you s-sure?"

"Of course not! I'll sleep on the floor." She smiled pleasantly at her-now guests. "Oh, you must excuse me. I have to make dinner."

Alfred's eyes lit up in excitement. "D-dinner?"

"… Of course. It's almost dinnertime… Don't worry, I promise it'll be good!"

Arthur's cheeks turned a faint pink. He didn't want to intrude like this on the girl. "R-really, Miss Einmell, you have no need to-"

"… Oh… Really?"

"Of course not… I mean… we're just staying here for the night."

Alfred stared at Arthur as if he was completely insane. "What!? NO! I'm so hungry!" he protested loudly.

"Please, I want to make you comfortable," she grabbed the end of her cloak, playing with it absentmindedly as she spoke. "It's… It's the first time I've really had  
someone over... and you agreed to spare me. It's fair."

Arthur sighed. "Alright, alright. One night… that's it."

"I understand…"

_What have we gotten ourselves into?_ Arthur thought to himself.

/~~/

"Mmm… MMM! Fith ith GOOTH!" Alfred grinned, his mouth stuffed with food. They were in a small, old-fashioned kitchen with a brick oven and an old table for four. Arthur and Alfred both had plates piled with piping hot bread rolls, roasted meat, and potatoes. Lilette hovered near them, watching the two eat. Arthur reached across the table to slap Alfred upside the head, who in turn pouted in protest.

"Mind your manners! You're not at home and you're in the presence of a young lady! Show some decency."

"… No, it's fine… I'm glad to see he likes it," Lilette said.

_You sure do not look all that happy,_ Arthur thought when he glanced at her. There was a small frown on her face. He smiled. "Oh, it's delicious, really…"

She nodded distractedly. "M…Mhmm… Please excuse me."

Lilette quickly left the room. Arthur sighed, "…So… we're stuck here, huh?"

"Seems so," Alfred replied. "I mean, it doesn't look too bad. We stay with her, get free meals and bedding for the rest of our days."

Arthur rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Be serious! You know that is completely out of the question!"

Alfred held up his hands in a placating gesture. "I know, I was kidding, sheesh. Anyway… what are we going to do?"

"We have to find the others first. Then… then we have to find a way back to our world."

"I almost can't believe it… We're here… in Rukassia… and we just met a demon."

"Do you think it's a good idea that we agreed? I mean… what if she's still faking?" Arthur asked, his voice lowered. Alfred shook his head in disagreement.

"I doubt it… you know, maybe there is just a nice demon out there and we found her."

"Okay… but still keep your guard up, okay?"

"I know, I know… hey, Artie."

Arthur raised a thick eyebrow, mild curiosity sparking in his jade-green eyes. "What is it?"

Alfred chuckled mischievously. "Hehe… you think she's cute?"

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose, muttering, "Stop it…"

"It's an honest question."

"We just met her, idiot. It's rude of you to ask."

Alfred laughed obnoxiously. "Haha! You think too much! Let's… go to bed."

"If it gets you to shut up," Arthur said dryly. "Then I agree."

/~~/

"I wonder why that librarian brought us here," Alfred said. The two of them were in Lilette's bed, lying in the darkness. It was it was quite large and comfortable, which made Arthur feel even worse when he thought about their host sleeping on a straw cot on the other side of the room.

Arthur shoved Alfred away from his ear. "Ugh. I can hear you. We're sharing a bed for God's sake."

Arthur heard Alfred laugh sheepishly. "S-sorry… I can't sleep."

"Hmph, neither can I."

"Just like old times, huh, Arthur? Hehe…"

Arthur rolled his eyes even though he knew Alfred wouldn't be able to see the gesture. "You never liked to sleep alone when you were young. You always crawled into my bed."

"You know, it's been a while since we were this close," Alfred said conversationally.

"What?"

"Aside from that, take a look at the situation: we ended up sharing a bed that belongs to a girl. Haha!"

Arthur groaned at Alfred's immature words. "You just made this very awkward. And speaking of the girl, quiet, or you'll wake her. I feel bad enough she has to sleep on the floor."

Alfred went quiet for a few seconds before talking again. "I just realized something… you're really amazing, Arthur."

"What? What are you saying?" Arthur asked, startled. Alfred rarely ever gave compliments to his former caretaker. He felt… oddly touched and happy. He smiled a pleasant grin that Alfred couldn't see.

"I mean, she's begging this whole time and you can still act like a dick."

Alfred said this very casually, as if he was merely talking about the weather. Arthur's warm feeling evaporated instantly. He blushed fiercely in indignation, thankful that the darkness hid his crimson face from Alfred.

"… You-! That's not what I - I was not!" he blustered.

Alfred scolded him. "Quiet! You'll wake her up… but anyway… It's sad that everyone would assume she's evil. Honestly, she doesn't look like she'll hurt a fly."

Arthur agreed wholeheartedly, though still a little irritated at the American. "I feel horrible now with the way I reacted… We have to make it up to her somehow."

"Yeah, but remember, we still gotta go home. There's a war going on that involves everyone."

"I know. Alfred-"

Arthur stopped speaking when he heard the loud snores rumbling from his bedmate. He nearly sat up in shock at how quickly the American fell asleep.

"… How the hell did you do that!?"

Lilette stirred at Arthur's voice. "Mmm…" The ruffling sounds of moving fabric were heard as the girl shifted slowly in her sleep.

"I shouldn't wake her up," Arthur decided. He made himself comfortable, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

**REVIEW~! It motivates the author to write more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello... It's been like a month right? or two... I seriously need to update Hetaquest, too =.= I'm such a horrible writer**

**APH goes to Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Tales series go to Namco Bandai**

**the actual creater of the plotline and any OCs in the story itself go to Sailorearth10 on YOUTUBE! ****You can watch the actual fangame of hers there. HETALIA~! On with the story^^**

The sight of gray brick walls and the sensation of rough cotton fabric over his skin were the first things that Alfred experienced when his eyes fluttered open. An arm fell over his face, rubbing away the remnants of sleep from his blue eyes. He didn't recognize this bed. A strong panic settled over him. Where was he?! What's going on?!

Fortunately, the memories from the previous day filled his mind, calming his frazzled nerves. The weird librarian, the demon girl Lilette, finding out he had been transported to this world with the others via book. He rolled over on his side. To his surprise, he was greeted with a cold, empty space next to him.

"… Arthur?"

"Good morning." A soft voice greeted him. Alfred quickly sat up, turning his head toward the direction from the voice. It was Lilette, with her back currently turned away from him. She was currently rearranging the bed sheets on her straw cot, meticulously smoothing out any creases in the plain material. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, quickly shrugging on his trademark bomber jacket that he had tossed onto the foot of the bed last night. Slipping on his shoes, he replied, "Morning."

"How did you sleep?"

He shrugged. "I slept okay… but you could not have been comfy on that bed," he replied pointing a casual thumb over his shoulder at the said bed.

"Oh, I'm fine," she replied. "I've… I've slept on worse…" She quickly changed the subject. Lilette turned to Alfred.

"A-Anyway… you said you wanted to go to Perstity, right?"

"Y-Yeah… Didn't you say it was a day's trip?"

She nodded. "If you don't know the shortcuts, then it is. I can lead you to the entrance…then you'll be on your own. Is that okay?"

"T-That's fine. Err… thanks."

"You don't have to thank me… It's only the right thing."

"Then I suppose I'll have to do the right thing too."

Lilette made a little noise of surprise. "Huh?"

"I'll make a promise to you. I promise that I'll repay you somehow for all your help."

She shook her pale head. "O-Oh… no you don't. This is me repaying you-"

"Nope!" Alfred interrupted cheerfully. "It's already promised, okay?"

Lilette stared at him for a while, her blue eyes confused and rather curious at the American's words. Finally, she nodded, albeit a bit reluctantly. "Okay… I'll get my cloak. Then I can lead you and your friend to Perstity."

~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The walk through the forest was a quick one, to the relief of Arthur and Alfred. At first, Lilette led them along the main road, but she quickly switched directions onto a smaller and heavily-hidden trail between the lush trees. The stretches of thick forest and small clearings were impossible to distinguish from each other. Eventually, the two companions lost track of time and directions, only knowing that it was taking much less than a day's journey. They arrived at the entrance to Perstity. Lilette turned toward them. Her face was safely hidden away by the darkness of her black hood.

"This is as far as I can go… I'll be outside the town, though." She ducked her head. "J-Just in case something happens."

Arthur nodded politely toward her, a grateful smile on his face. "Yes, thank you very much."

Lilette nodded, and gave one last piece of advice. "Ah, you might want to talk to the mayor, Dave. He lives in the house at the end of town, so go straight."

"Alright," Alfred replied. "Hopefully, we'll see each other shortly?"

"Er... Maybe… Well, this is goodbye for now. Farewell." Lilette backed away from them, carefully making sure that her black cloak hid her pale hair. She darted behind the wall, quickly disappearing.

When their guide left, Arthur and Alfred heeded Lilette's advice and made their way to the other side of town. They found themselves standing in front of a simple stone house with an open doorway. Alfred knocked against the inside of the doorway while Arthur politely stood a little ways behind. A man inside the home looked up curiously. He appeared roughly at his mid-forties.

"Hm? Who are you?" Alfred walked in, while Arthur chose to remain outside, apparently preferring for Alfred to speak instead.

"Huh? Oh… I'm a traveler. I heard you're the mayor?" Alfred asked, a little uncomfortable. The man nodded, albeit a bit gruffly.

"You heard right. I'm assuming you want food or shelter?"

"I'm not sure… me and my companion have no money nor any ways of protecting ourselves."

Dave raised an eyebrow. "Boy, there are monsters everywhere. I don't know how you got here without running into any."

"I'm surprised as well."

The mayor stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Well, as for a means of protecting yourself… I cannot give you anything of quality. However… I do have this pair of bronze swords. If I sharpen 'em, it should be enough to at least make it safe to travel somewhere else and find a job or so."

"R-Really?" Alfred asked weakly.

Dave nodded. "Yeah. They used to belong to my friend, Howard Einmell. However, he passed away and left them to his wife, Grace."

Alfred paused for a moment. Isn't 'Einmell' Lilette's last name? "Did you say Einmell?"

"Yup. Howard died a while ago… next thing I know, Grace brings a baby to the village. Never did get to see her though. Grace said she was sick or something."

"What happened to Grace?" Alfred asked. When Dave stared at him, obviously wondering why he was so interested in the Einmells, Alfred quickly added, "Er, I knew an Einmell once. I'm just curious."

Dave's face instantly became grave. He said heavily, "Ripped to shreds by a pack of monsters. We assume they were Lamias by the claw marks."

"What happened to her daughter?"

"We're not sure. We never saw her and even before Grace's death, she disappeared. Probably dead too… with that sort of illness."

"…I see… I'll try to keep myself aware them," Alfred slowly replied.

"Well, how about I get your swords sharpened at least? You can find some in the village you can work for. You might not get paid, but they'll feed ya at least."

"That'd be more than enough… thanks."

Dave smiled. "No problem. What's your name, boy?"

"Alfred."

"Well, Alfred, you sit tight. This'll only take a minute." Dave left the building. Alfred sat down patiently awaiting the weaponry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hmm… it wasn't as bad as I thought," Dave muttered. He handed Alfred twin sheathed swards.

"Wow, sweet!" Alfred examined the weapon. The sheath was simple stiff leather, the hilt smooth and rubbed smooth from long use. He unsheathed it. The blade shone a bright copper hue, the edge razor sharp in both appearance and touch. Alfred sheathed the bronze sword and hung it at his belt.

"Take care of it, alright? You know how to use a sword?"

"It's been a while since someone taught me fencing, but I'm sure the muscle memory is still there."

A sudden unknown scream erupted from outside, loud and fearful. The two of them whirled around. A woman ran in, cheeks red from exertion.

"Honey! There are demons outside!"

_What?!_ Alfred took a step forward. "Wh-where?"

"At the entrance… they came so suddenly and everyone is so frightened! I thought they died off centuries ago!"

"Demons? In Perstity? Impossible," Dave firmly replied.

Alfred put a hand on his newly-acquired swords, eyes hard and serious. "My friends are out there. I have to go."

Dave nodded in agreement, taking long strides toward the door. "Right. Let's see if you can use those swords after all."

_Hopefully, I don't have too,_ Alfred thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What? I thought they all died out!" a civilian cried out.

"Are they here to kill us?" another murmured fearfully.

"What will the Royal Army say?"

Alfred quickly shoved his way past the many panicking citizens, coming to a completely stop next to Arthur. He grabbed his friend's shoulder, causing the Brit to turn his head in surprise.

"I'm back." Arthur only nodded briefly before turning back to the chaotic scene before him.

"Alright! Everyone calm down!" one of the demons yelled sharply. The villagers settled down enough for Alfred to get a good look at the intruders. There were two demons: one a female, the other male. The female demon had her snowy hair tied up in a ponytail with a silky red ribbon, with another crimson ribbon around her neck. A shimmering scarlet gown graced her form, complimenting her pale skin. The boy's hair was more silver in tone, dressed in rich brown and green. He began to address the crowd.

"One year ago, a woman named Graced was killed by our monsters. And you know what they smelled?"

His companion answered for the stricken villagers. "A demon. A little bird told me that Grace had a child, yes? Where is the child?"

_Do they mean Lilette?_ Alfred wondered. He was abruptly cut from his thoughts as Dave spoke. His voice was powerful, though carefully composed.

"Grace would never harbor a demon! She was loyal to the church!"

"Oh? Have you actually seen the child?" The female demon asked sweetly, raising a thin eyebrow in question.

A civilian behind Alfred began to mutter quietly to her friend. "Grace's daughter _did_ keep inside…" Another villager disagreed. "No, we would have known, wouldn't we?"

"She _did_ say the daughter was not of her own, but…" Dave finished that sentence. "… She disappeared shortly after the death of her mother. Perhaps she died."

The male demon laughed. He pulled a sheet of paper from behind his back. It looked quite familiar. "I think not. Do you recognize this?"

Alfred's eyes widened. _"That's the poster from the tree!"_ he whispered frantically to Arthur. He received a jab in the stomach in response. The female demon began to skim the flyer from before.

"Let's see… magic wielder… no one saw her face."

"The bandit could have been human… but you must leave now!" Dave demanded angrily.

The male demon raised an eyebrow. "… I see…"

"Then I suppose you wouldn't mind if I called out my friend, would you?" His companion asked, smirking.

"We will not leave empty-handed."

Dave protested explosively, outrage obvious in his voice. "What?! We have done nothing!"

The female laughed. "Done nothing? We arrive and you tremble in fear. We ask questions and you treat us with hostility."

The male demon placed a hand on her arm. "Sister, let us not hear these voices any longer."

"I agree… brother."

The red-clothed demon raised her hand, her fingers outstretched in front of her face. She slashed in a downward arch. Light flashed, and a monstrous creature appeared before her. From the waist up was the body of a young woman, with violet-hued skin and long silver-blue hair tied in a long braid, with the end of it looking similar to a human hand. The lower half was the glossy back of a violet-and-gold snake, the end of the tail flicking back and forth like a whip. Decked in glittering golden jewelry, the monster snarled viciously at the terrified crowed.

"W-Whoa!" Alfred stumbled back, tripping over his feet. Arthur managed to steady him.

"Shit! They weren't kidding when they talked about monsters," Arthur muttered under his breath.

"Stop!" Dave pleaded. "We have innocent people here!"

The female demon answered back with a monotone, her voice as cold and unfeeling as an icy black stone. "Every human has demonic blood on their hands."

"Just as demons have human blood," the brother murmured.

_"Alfred! What do we do?"_ Arthur whispered quickly.

_"I… I have to fight, won't I?"_

Arthur stared at him like he had completely lost his mind, though considering what Alfred just said, it was an accurate idea of Alfred at the current moment. _"You're nuts! You can't even-"_

"Stop! Please!" a voice called out desperately.

"What in the-"

Lilette ran past the entrance of Perstity, confronting the two demons. Her dark cloak still concealed her identity. "Stop this… they have done nothing wrong. It's murder if I let them die for hiding myself!"

"Are you the daughter of Grace?" The female demon asked. Her companion added, "Are you the one we're looking for?"

"…I…" Lilette's voice faltered. She fell silent, staring straight down at the grass-covered ground.

Impatient, the female demon briskly said, "You can answer or I'll tear the village into shreds."

_"We have to stop her!"_ Alfred muttered. Alfred began to unsheathe his blade, but Arthur held out an arm, stopping him. _"Wait! This is her confrontation… we cannot interfere yet."_

A civilian called out in shock. "Wait a minute! That looks like the bandit on the poster!"

"She was the one who killed that man!"

"Don't tell me that she is a…"

Slowly, Lilette lowered her black hood. Her long white hair shone brightly in the light, exposed to the startled villagers' eyes. Dave shook his head fiercely, trying his best to deny the obvious truth. "No… It can't be…"

"A demon in Perstity all along! How horrible!"

"Why would Grace even take in a demon? It makes no sense."

Each painful word stabbed Lilette more painfully than a dagger, bringer closer and closer to tears. As glittering drops of clear fluid began to trickle down her cheeks, her head bowed, the female demon spoke.

"You hear those words?"

"…I…"

"How many long years have you been afraid of humans? It's time to end your suffering," her brother said gently.

The sister held out her hand. "Come… It's time to go home."

"Home is… Nlflhelm…" Lilette whispered. Her voice was soft, so utterly broken and defeated, yet tinged with a wistful longing.

"Let her leave!" a villager spat. "They'll terrorize the village at this point!"

"It's only best that they all leave!"

Dave agreed. "What the villagers say is true. There may be no demons-"

The female demon interrupted him angrily. "Didn't I say I wouldn't leave empty-handed?"

"We found one thing… perhaps this farm village could serve as a good example," her companion finished

"You lay a finger on any house, and I'll attack!" Alfred snarled.

"Alfred-!" Arthur warned. Alfred ignored him.

"Don't act like you're the innocent ones! You threaten a town claiming that the humans are the ones terrorizing!"

"You're the ones who invoked our hand!" The male demon shouted. His sister turned toward Lilette. "Don't you see? Rukassia is no place for demons."

"In Nlflhelm, you'll be able to help your race in succeeding the humans… isn't that what you want?"

Lilette froze, shaking her head rapidly. "N-No! I don't want to kill or hurt anyone!" Her voice faltered, turning into a mere whisper. "I… I just want to be with people who like me… not because I'm a demon or anything. You want me to kill and hate, but I don't want to."

The female demon tilted her pale head sideways. "Oh? And just who would accept you other than us?"

"I would," Alfred interrupted. Arthur made a weary sigh next to him, but he reluctantly agreed, "As would I."

"Maybe if you all spent one night together, you're not all that different," Alfred suggested.

"You're both into the idea of eliminating the other race, so there's that," Arthur pointed out dryly.

Dave disagreed. "Impossible! The demons and humans were, are, and will be forever separated. It is how it is."

Alfred shook his head. "… Not today."

The female demon made a delicate yet obviously bored yawn, holding a well-manicured hand in front of her face. "I'm getting sick of you guys talking! Why don't you let your swords take over?"

"We'll show you the punishment you deserve," her brother added coldly.

"Tch… Bring it!" Alfred defiantly shouted. He turned his head toward Lilette's direction, a silent plead in his eyes. "Lilette… Please wait. I promised I'd repay you for your kindness."

"What? You can't be serious!" she cried.

He flashed his trademark grin toward her. "It was a promise, remember?"

"Y-yes… of course," Lilette stammered, still uncertain. As Alfred turned away, she murmured quietly,_ "Alfred… Arthur… may the goddess bless you both."_

"Lamia! Kill him and destroy the village!" the female demon ordered sharply. She swung her hand stiffly toward Alfred, and the Lamia rushed forward, fangs bared, tail whipping back and forth. Alfred froze like a deer in headlights, his twin blades still sheathed. The monster loomed closer and closer. At the last second, Arthur managed to whip Alfred aside, saving him from serious danger.

"You idiot!" Arthur whispered sharply in his ear. Alfred muttered apologetically, "Sorry. My reflexes are kinda slow right now."

"I can tell. If you don't get yourself in shape in the next thirty seconds, that thing's going to slaughter you," Arthur said sarcastically.

The Lamia had nearly crashed into a village house, the creature wheeling back for another charge. Its pale green eyes narrowed at the sight of its prey. Alfred quickly shoved Arthur into the safety of the mulling crowd.

"I'll be fine. Just don't interfere."

Before Arthur could answer, the Lamia sped toward Alfred. This time around, however, Alfred lightly sidestepped at the last moment, unsheathing the twin bronze blades in a single fluid motion. He easily slipped into a classic battle stance. When it slashed at him, he parried its claws away, though with a little difficulty.

Arthur watched from the safety of the crowd, biting his lip as Alfred blocked, ducked, and slashed. He could see Alfred steadily losing energy, starting to resort to clumsy strikes. His fists clenched tightly, making deep marks on his palms. Arthur wanted to help, to protect his former brother, but he forbade it. There was also the fact that he was weaponless.

Meanwhile, the villagers around him murmured amongst themselves, weighing the odds that the stranger would be victorious or not. If Alfred didn't win, there was a very high chance that they would all die.

"Do you think he stands a chance?"

"Of course not. This is a Lamia that we're talking about. Bless the boy's soul, for trying to save us all-"

"I think he'll win. It looks like he knows what he's doing. We don't exactly know everything about him. He could easily be a monster slayer, as far as we know."

As the crowd continued to argue, Arthur closed his eyes, finding himself praying for the American's survival. _Git… You better not die…_

As the battle drew on, Alfred could feel himself tiring. He gritted his teeth. _If this keeps up, I'm done for. One more shot, let's go!_ When the Lamia came close, close enough for him to see each individual snake-like scale on its violet skin, he put all his energy in the last stroke. He slashed down, aiming straight for the heart. He succeeded.

The Lamia screeched, recoiling violently from the now exhausted American. As it curled up in itself, hands grasping at the deep wound, it slowly began to glow a deep violet, fading away. Soon, nothing remained of its existence except for the new gashes and tears marks on Alfred's clothing.

The female demon backed up, shocked at her monster's demise. "Wh-What?" Her brother also stepped back, his eyes darting between the spot where the Lamia once had stood and Alfred. "F-Flat… What do we do?"

Alfred glared at the two demons, shrugging off his exhaustion. "Now… Leave," he huffed, still trying to catch his breath. Arthur looked on, surprised yet mildly proud. _Good thing he remembered his training… Still, it's remarkable._

"… I'll let you off with a warning," Flat stammered. "Our next target will be much bigger… trust us!" Her brother nodded shakily. "Farewell for now, humans."

The siblings clasped their hands together tightly, their backs against each other. After a few mumbled words, the two vanished in a soft glow. Lilette stared at Alfred with awed amazement.

"Amazing… how did you-" She was cut off by the villagers. They apparently had noticed that her presence was still there. They clustered closely near each other, glaring viciously at Lilette, causing her to wilt.

"Hey! What are you still doing here?! The demons might come back for you at any minute!"

"You'll only endanger us all!" Another shrieked. The villager pressed two young girls- probably her daughters- protectively against herself. The children hid their faces in their mother's skirt.

Another villager started to throw some gathered rocks at Lilette. "You are the bandit, so letting you go is us being merciful. So leave!"

Lilette stepped back, shrinking under the villagers' accusing stares and shouts. She raised an arm protectively, backing away. Her voice was a mere whisper.

"… I understand…" As Alfred watched the events before him unfold, he made a decision. He stepped forward.

"If you have to leave, then I'll go with you."

Arthur nodded. "As will I. I can't stand a village that shoos away a lady."

Dave stared at them, before narrowing his eyes in undisguised disgust. He turned away. "… Fine. Have it your way. However, you may never return."

"… I understand," Lilette said softly. Alfred strode past the glaring villagers; Arthur followed purposely.

"Let's get going… C'mon."

Lilette stared at Alfred retreating back. She turned her head toward Arthur, who smiled at her politely, holding out a hand for her to grasp. A soft yet beautiful smile spread across her face. She accepted Arthur's outstretched palm.

"Yes… Lets'."

**REVIEW~! It motivates the author to write more and update quicker! (seriously... the biggest reason why I'm writing this is because of the readers... I can't disappoint them...)**


End file.
